Living to breathe in blue skies
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Post Sawyer's birth. Lucas and Peyton welcome their second daughter named Lucky Scott who has down's syndrome into the world.Reviews are welcome.
1. Glorious Splendor

Date: 2-14-2011

Peyton's p.o.v

Glorious splendor

Learning to live without limitations

Open your eyes and dream big

Real life Cinderella story

International superstar

Object of my affection and admiration

Unique describes your love and faithfulness

Sanctuary of serenity and creativity

Painless December

Lovely heavenly bliss

Endless season of transition and celebration

Newborn hope

Dazzling bewilderment

Obvious divine intervention

Random acts of kindness


	2. Epic long journey

Date: 2-14-2011

Lucas' p.o.v

Long-awaited miracle

Infant joy

Fearless blind ambition

Enchanted life

Epic long journey of self discovery

Lingering pieces of a dying dream

Overpowered by ocean waves

Voices of unborn heartbeats

Extraordinary beautiful artwork

Runaway with my heart

Oasis

Sanctuary of merry spirits

Everpresent, the body of Christ is my home


	3. My Funny Blue Valentine

Date: 2-14-2011

Holiday: Valentines' Day

Scene: The Scott's House-Peyton and Lucas' room

Peyton (dressed, she sits on the bed holding Sawyer): My back hurts. This must be a symptom of labor.

Lucas (dressed, he massages Peyton's shoulders): We don't have to attend Brooke's party if you are feeling unwell

Peyton (rubbing her stomach): The baby is eager to come out. Its probably another false alarm. You should bring my suitcase just in case my water breaks.

Lucas: Sure

Peyton: Didn't your mom say that she would look after Sawyer?

Lucas: Yes

Peyton (standing up): So we must get this show on the road

Lucas (carrying the suitcase, he follows Peyton out of the door): Alright

Peyton (feeling a sharp contraction, she bends over in pain with Sawyer in her arms): Ouch..

Lucas (concerned): Peyton..

Peyton: I am having those braxton hicks again

Lucas: How can you be sure that it is not the real thing?

Peyton: The doctor said my water had to break

Lucas: You appear to be in labor to me

Peyton (in denial): I am not in labor

Lucas: I don't believe you

Peyton: If I don't see Brooke today, whenever will I see her again?

Lucas: You have a point there

* * *

><p>Scene: Karen's house<p>

Action: Peyton sits in the car while Lucas drops off Sawyer

Lucas (rings the door): Please answer the door

Karen (opens the door): Hello, Lucas

Lucas: Hello mom

Karen (takes Sawyer into her arms): I thank you for allowing me to babysit Sawyer

Lucas: You are welcome

Karen: How is Peyton doing?

Lucas: The contractions have been on and off all day

Karen: The baby will be here very shortly

Lucas (laughing): I know

(Lucas hears Peyton calling for him. He hugs Karen goodbye and then rushes to Peyton's aid)

Scene: The car

Lucas (jumping into the car): I heard you calling my name. Whats the matter? Is it time yet?

Peyton (in denial): No, it is not the real thing. I was just having another false contraction. I am fine now.

Lucas: OK

Peyton (kissing Lucas): I love you

Lucas (with a smirk): I love you too

* * *

><p>Scene: Brooke's house-Valentines' Day Party<p>

(Lucas is hanging out with the guys while Peyton sits at a table talking to Brooke. Peyton is twenty four and nine months pregnant at the time)

Brooke: I am very happy that you and Lucas were able to attend the party tonight

Peyton(laughing): no problem

Brooke: How have you been doing these days?

Peyton: I am blessed and how about you?

Brooke: I am doing great as usual

Peyton(touching her big swollen stomach): I can't wait to meet the newest addition to my family

Brooke: Will the baby be a boy or a girl?

Peyton: The baby will be a girl named Lucky Haley Scott

Brooke: Why is your daughter's name Lucky?

Peyton(crying): Lucas and me are very lucky to have her in our lives. It has truly been a long road for us to get to the place where we are today. We had experienced a miscarriage back in January of last year. I remember that I was six weeks pregnant at the time of the miscarriage. After the miscarriage, we tried IVF and it worked. I remember that I discovered I was pregnant on July fourth.

Brooke: I am happy you were strong enough to survive all of that

Peyton(smiling): Thanks

Brooke: You are pregnant and I am very happy for you

Peyton: Thanks

Brooke(touching Peyton's stomach): I can't wait to meet Lucky because she will be as beautiful as her mother

Peyton(crying): Lucky has down's syndrome, but Lucas and I love her anyway

Brooke(shocked): Are you serious?

Peyton(sobbing): Yes

Brooke(referring to Lucky): She will be loved no matter what

Peyton(looking around for True): Where is your daughter, True?

Brooke: True is with her grandmother, Victoria at the moment. Victoria thought that it would be best for the child to be with her instead of with me.

Peyton: I can't believe that it has almost been three years since True's birth

Brooke(becoming emotional): True may be the product of my rape, but I love that little girl to death. True is my everything and I can't imagine my life without her. She makes everyday to be worth living for me although I find it hard to be a single mother sometimes.

Peyton(looking down at her dress, she makes a very surprising discovery): OH MY GOD, my water just broke

Brooke(shocked): OH MY GOD

Peyton(yelling, she calls out for Lucas): Lucas..

Lucas(worried, he approaches Peyton): Yes, honey, what is it?

Peyton(crying out in pain, she grabs hold of Lucas as she begins having contractions): My water just broke and I am starting to have contractions

Lucas(escorting Peyton toward the front door): We are going to the hospital right now

Brooke: Peyton, I can end the party early if you want me to

Peyton: Brooke, you should carry on with the party. You shouldn't put your life on hold for me.

Brooke: I will always have your back no matter what

Peyton(wincing from a contraction): I know, Brooke

Brooke(choked up): I love you, Peyton Sawyer


	4. Inhale and exhale

Scene 2: The highway-Lucas' car-Lucas is driving Peyton to the hospital

Peyton(screaming from contractions): AHA...AHA..AHA

Lucas(holding Peyton's hand): Peyton, you can hold my hand as a way to put an end to your stress.

Peyton(still screaming, she squeezes Lucas' hand): AHA..AHA..AHA

Lucas(choked up): It breaks my heart to see you in pain

Peyton(crying out in pain, she touches her stomach): It hurts so much

Lucas: How much pain are you in on a scale from one to ten?

Peyton: My pain is a ten

Lucas: I wish that I can make all of it go away for you

Peyton(yelling with panic): The baby is coming, I have to push right now. I don't think that I can hold on much longer.

Lucas(squeezing Peyton's hand): Please hang on in there, Peyton, we are almost to the hospital

Peyton(preparing herself to give birth): I have no choice, the baby needs to come out of me right now

Lucas(parking the car into the hospital parking lot): We are now here at the hospital

Peyton(with a big sigh of a relief): Thank God

Lucas(helping Peyton out of the car): I love you, Peyton Sawyer Scott

Peyton(smiling): I love you too

Lucas(escorting Peyton into the building): We are going to be a family of four really soon. Can you believe it?

Peyton: Miracles happen everyday

Lucas(placing a kiss upon Peyton's forehead): Happy Valentines' Day

Peyton(embracing Lucas): Happy Valentines' day to you as well

(Lucas escorts Peyton into the hospital building where they encounter a group of nurses in the lobby)

Lucas (panicky, he yells): Help, my wife is in labor!

Nurse (helping Peyton into a wheelchair): You can sit in this wheelchair, sweetheart

Peyton (struggling through a painful contraction): Thanks

Nurse (escorting Peyton to a nearby delivery room): I will take you to your room if you don't mind

Peyton (struggling through another contraction): Thanks

Lucas (holding Peyton's hand): Honey, I have contacted our family and friends. They are on their way to the hospital right now.

Peyton (sobbing, she begs Lucas): Please don't leave me

Lucas (squeezing Peyton's hand): I am going nowhere, baby

Scene: Peyton's Hospital Room

Situation: Lucas and Peyton along with the obgyn and her team of nurses prepare themselves for Lucky's birth

Obgyn (checking Peyton's cervix): Peyton, you are now fully dilated. You can start pushing whenever you have a contraction.

Peyton (having the urge to push): I have to push for the baby is coming right now

Obgyn (preparing to catch the baby): So push

(Restless, Peyton uses all of her strength to push the baby out. Lucas coaches his wife through the delivery. He is kicked out of the delivery room for a moment because Peyton has slipped into a state of unconsciousness. Unable to control his emotions, Lucas has an emotional breakdown in the hallway. Thankfully, Peyton is able to be revived and Lucas stopped worrying about her. He is welcomed back into the room and Peyton clings onto him tighter than ever before. A lot hours passed before the baby is actually born by which takes a real toll on Peyton).


	5. Ray of sunshine

Date: 12-25-2009

Situation: Peyton announces her pregnancy to Lucas

(23 year old Peyton, Lucas and seven month old Sawyer gather around the Christmas Tree to open their gifts.)

Lucas (holding up a brand new shirt): Peyton, I thank you for the brand new shirt

Peyton (smiling): You are welcome

Lucas (placing a locket around Peyton's neck): Merry Christmas, honey, this locket is for you

Peyton (kissing Lucas): I love you

Lucas (blushing, he smirks): I love you too

(Sawyer cries and Peyton comforts her daughter by singing a song. Speechless, Lucas just looks on with amazement)

Lucas: Peyton, you are such a wonderful singer. I don't understand why you didn't choose singing as an occupation.

Peyton: My heart belongs to art

Lucas: Your art matters, its what brought me to you.

Peyton (touching her growing baby bump): I am pregnant

Lucas (shocked): Excuse me..

Peyton (emotional): I took a pregnancy test earlier today and the test results came out to be positive. Lucas, I am indeed pregnant with your baby.

Lucas (speechless): I am at a loss for words

Peyton: I know that Sawyer was just born seven months ago. I wouldn't mind having another baby so soon after Sawyer.

Lucas (choked up): Peyton, I remember you experienced several complications during your pregnancy with Sawyer. My biggest fear is losing you again like before. I fear something bad might happen to you or the baby during pregnancy.

Peyton (embracing Lucas, she assures him): We will have this baby and everything will be alright

Lucas (smiling at the thought): We might have a son this time around

Peyton (laughing): Maybe, baby

Lucas: We might have enough kids to start our very own basketball team someday in the future.

Peyton (doubtful): Only in your dreams, Luke

Lucas (passionately kissing Peyton): I love you, Mrs. Scott

Date: 1-18-2010

Scene: The hospital-Obgyn's office

Situation: Peyton has her first ultrasound

Obgyn (placing a fetal heart monitor on Peyton's stomach): Now let us hear the baby's heartbeat

Peyton (listening to the baby's heart beat): The baby's heartbeat sounds lovely

Lucas (to Peyton): We are having a baby, can you believe it?

Peyton (crying): Its has been an answer to prayer

Obgyn (showing Lucas and Peyton an ultrasound image of the baby): This is your baby

Lucas (excited): I want to know the baby's gender so what is it?

Obgyn (looking at the ultrasound image): The baby is a boy

Lucas (emotional): I am going to have a son

Peyton (thinking about Sawyer): Sawyer wanted to have a sister, but she will be happy with a brother.

Lucas: What shall our son's name be?

Peyton: His name shall be Luke

Lucas (kissing Peyton): I love you

Peyton (smiling): I love you too

Date: 1-24-10

Scene: Lucas and Peyton's house-bedroom

Situation: Peyton experiences a miscarriage when she is six weeks pregnant

(Peyton wakes up to find herself bleeding heavily in the bed)

Peyton(crying out in pain she screams): Lucas..Lucas..Lucas

Lucas(worried): Yes, Peyton, what is it?

Peyton(still crying, she complains): I can't feel the baby moving inside of me anymore. I am having a lot of extremely painful cramps.

Lucas(pulling Peyton close to him): Come over here, girlie

Peyton(feeling another sharp pain in her stomach, she screams as she clings onto Lucas): AHA..AHA..AHA

Lucas(concerned): Where does it hurt the most?

Peyton(crying): It hurts all over my body

Lucas: Are you bleeding?

Peyton(removing the bed covers and sheets, she discovers blood): I am bleeding alot

Lucas(choked up): I hope it is not what I think it is

Peyton(sobbing): I am indeed having a miscarriage

Lucas(crying): No, this can't be happening because I was looking forward to being a father again

Peyton (Taking the bloody sheets and covers off the bed): You can blame it on me because I am stupid and very careless

Lucas (getting out of bed to embrace Peyton): It is not your fault no matter what

Peyton (crying into Lucas' arms): I fear that I may never be able to have anymore babies

Lucas (stroking Peyton's hair): God had other more important plans for our baby. Don't worry, Peyton, God will bless us with more children in the future.

Date: 1-26-2010

Situation: Pre Lucky's conception. Lucas and Peyton struggle with infertility after dealing with a miscarriage two days before.

Scene: The Den-Lucas catches Peyton watching an episode of TLC's A Baby's story

Lucas(sitting down on the couch beside Peyton): Hey..

Peyton(crying): I miss our baby

Lucas(using the remote to change the channel): You shouldn't watch TLC when you are in this condition

Peyton(taking back the remote, she changes the channel back to TLC): I don't care

Lucas: I don't understand why you want to watch TLC after you have experienced a miscarriage

Peyton: TLC gives me hope

Lucas: Hope will never be enough to bring our baby back to us

Peyton: I don't like you whenever you are acting this way

Lucas: In what way?

Peyton: I don't like you whenever you are depressed

Lucas(choked up): We lost a baby, remember?

Peyton: Hope will always be enough to help me get through hard times

Lucas(hysterical, he yells): Stop it..please stop with all of this optimism

Peyton: I know you are taking the miscarriage really hard because the baby was going to be a boy. I remember we planned to name him Luke.

Lucas(crying): Thats correct, I have indeed lost my boy

Peyton(choked up): Do you think that it is my fault for losing our son?

Lucas(pulling Peyton close to his body): It is not your fault no matter what

Peyton: So what is up with all of the hate?

Lucas: It is just another one of those days. Do you know what I mean?

Peyton(crying): I understand

Lucas(staring down at a baby name book in Peyton's hand): Why are you reading a baby name book?

Peyton: I like thinking about what should've of been

Lucas: I don't understand

Peyton: I am trying to decide on a name for our imaginary child

Lucas: You are crazy

Peyton(offended, she yells): Whatever you do, please don't call me crazy

Lucas(laughing): I'm sorry

Peyton: Children are such a blessing. I wish that the stork would visit us again.

Lucas: We already have Sawyer

Peyton: Sawyer is such a blessing and I love her so very much. All that I can think about is babies. I miss being pregnant so much that I want to cry. I am sterile so that makes me to be worthless and useless to you. You should find yourself another wife because I can't have anymore children.

Lucas(emotional, he kisses Peyton): I love you

Peyton(crying): We will never be able to have another child because of me

Lucas(pulling Peyton close to him): I will be happy even if we can't have anymore children

Peyton(kissing Lucas): I love you

Lucas(wiping a tear off of Peyton's face): You are not worthless, don't let your conscience fool you. You will always have my heart no matter what

Peyton(hopeful): There is still hope for us

Lucas(taking Peyton's hand in his): It would be fun for us to try to have another baby


	6. Reminiscence

Scene: Lucas' flashback

Date: 7-15-2010

Situation:Peyton is upset because she can't fit into her clothes anymore since she is growing a little baby bump

Scene: Lucas and Peyton's bedroom

(carrying a gift in his hands, Lucas walks into the room where he encounters Peyton who is trying to fit into her clothes)

Peyton: There is something very different about me today

Lucas: What is it?

Peyton: Is reality or my imagination that I am getting fat?

Lucas: I can't tell the difference

Peyton: You are a liar

Lucas: You will be angry at me if I tell you that you are fat. You will still be angry at me even if I tell you that you are not fat.

Peyton: Thats true

Lucas(with a sigh): Pregnant women

Peyton(fearful, she yells): An alien has taken control of my body

Lucas: You are pregnant, remember?

Peyton: I am developing a little baby bump, can you see it through my clothes?

Lucas: You are not showing that much

Peyton: Thats too bad

Lucas: Were you expecting for there to be any progress made in your pregancey?

Peyton: Yes

Lucas: Don't worry, you will start showing with time

Peyton: I will be bursting at the seams, it will kind of like a birthing

Lucas(touching Peyton's stomach): We created a life in which is a baby. Can you believe it?

Peyton: It has been a dream of mine for a very long time

Lucas: Your art and your life matters, never forget that

Peyton(with a sigh): Being pregnant sucks

Lucas: Why?

Peyton(complaining): I can't fit into my clothes anymore

Lucas(giving Peyton the gift): This gift is for you

Peyton(smiling): Thanks

Lucas: You are welcome

Peyton(opening the gift): Luke, you brought me clothes

Lucas: So what?

Peyton: How did you know that I needed some more clothes?

Lucas: I can read your mind

Peyton: I thank God for such a kindhearted husband like you

Lucas: Hopefully, you can stop wearing my clothes  
>Peyton(laughing): I guess so<p>

Lucas: You have a bun in the oven so you will have to wear clothes that will make you feel comfortable

Peyton(laughing): I understand

Lucas(kissing Peyton): I love you

Peyton(smiling): I love you too


	7. Ovulation

Date: 6-13-10

Situation: Depressed, Peyton is having a extremely bad day after discovering that she isn't pregnant for the fourth time.

(Peyton is lying in the bed crying herself to sleep when Lucas enters the bedroom)

Lucas(sitting down at Peyton's bedside): Hey baby..

Peyton(angry, she yells): Please don't touch me, Lucas, I am not in the mood for sex

Lucas: Why not?

Peyton(sobbing): I am not pregnant and I will never be pregnant. I miss being pregnant so much that I can cry. I miss being pregnant, but I know it was never meant to be.

Lucas: You have been through a lot, Peyton, you should take time out to rest now

Peyton(sniffling): I am officially done with trying to get pregnant

Lucas: We can always adopt a child

Peyton: No, Lucas, adoption costs way too much money

Lucas: You are right

Peyton(pulling Lucas on top of her body): But still I want to try for a baby one more time

Lucas(undressing Peyton): By the way, I changed out the bed covers and sheets for some satin ones. I am sure having satin bed covers and sheets will increase your chances of getting pregnant.

Peyton(amused, she laughs): Maybe, baby

Lucas(kissing Peyton): I love you

Date: 6-18-2010

Time of day: Afternoon

Place: The Park

Action: Lucas and Peyton are walking through the park. Sawyer is sleeping in her stroller.

Lucas (concerned): Peyton, you have been quiet for a long time. What is wrong with you?

Peyton (choked up): I took a pregnancy test earlier on today

Lucas (curious): What were the test results?

Peyton (crying): I am not pregnant. I guess it wasn't meant to be after all.

Lucas (pulling Peyton close to his body): We shouldn't give up hope

Peyton (sobbing): What if the test results come out negative again?

Lucas: IVF won't let us down. Nomore what ifs, lets continue to be hopeful.

Peyton (sniffling): You are right

Lucas (kissing Peyton): I love you

Peyton (smiling): I love you too

Date: 6-25-2010

Situation: Lucky's conception

Scene: Lucas and Peyton's room- Desperate to have a baby, Lucas and Peyton are trying out IVF. Since Peyton is ovulating, they share an unforgettable night full of passion and romance.

Peyton(showing off her lingerie): How do you like my lingerie?

Lucas(admiring Peyton's beauty): you are a total milf

Peyton(amused, she laughs): So What?

Lucas(wrapping his arms around Peyton): you are a goddess

(Blushing,Peyton just smiles in which puts a smile on Lucas' face)

Lucas: I love you, what are you going to do about it?

Peyton(lying down on the bed): Let us make a baby

Lucas(getting on top of Peyton's body): Alright, sweetheart

Peyton(kissing Lucas): I love you

Lucas(making his descent into Peyton's panties): I love you too

Date: 7-4-2010

Situation: Peyton discovers that she is pregnant with Lucky

Scene: Morning-Lucas and Peyton's bedroom-Lucas and Peyton are laying in the bed

Lucas(removing a strand of hair away from Peyton's face): Good morning, sweetheart

Peyton(wrapping her arms around Lucas' body): What is on your agenda for today, Luke?

Lucas(getting out of bed to put on some clothes): I am going to spend my time at River Court shooting some hoops

Peyton(smiling): I am happy for you

Lucas(kissing Peyton): I love you

Peyton(feeling unwell): I am starting to develop a flu or something. Lately, I have been gaining a little bit of weight.

Lucas(touching Peyton's stomach): Peyton, you might be with child. It takes two people to tangle, do you know what I mean?

Peyton(laughing): definitely

Lucas(hopeful): We have been trying to have a baby for a very long time. Its about time that Sawyer had a playmate. Today might be the day when our lives will change forever.

Peyton(praying): Hopefully, we will experience a miracle today

Lucas(kissing Peyton's forehead): I love you

(Lucas then walks out of the room leaving behind Peyton who is starting to experience morning sickness. Nauseous, Peyton gets out of bed and runs to the bathroom where she vomits in the toilet. She gets out a newly brought pregnancy test from underneath the sink cabinet. Anxious, Peyton urinates on the stick and waits for the test results. The test results come out to be positive and Peyton cries tears of joy instead of sorrow because she is indeed pregnant.)

Scene: River Court

(Lucas is throwing some hoops when Peyton drives up in her car. Glowing as brightly as the sun, Peyton bears some life changing news for Lucas)

Peyton(carrying Sawyer in her arms, she approaches Lucas): Hello, Superstar

Lucas(stopping in his tracks): Hello, Love

Peyton: You are destined for greatness

Lucas(with a smirk): Thanks

Peyton(giving Sawyer to Lucas to hold): Sawyer needs a hug from her dad

Lucas(holding Sawyer): I love you, my little princess

Peyton(wiping a tear from her eye): You touched my heart

Lucas(taking notice of Peyton crying): Whats up with all of the tears, love?

Peyton(crying): I am just thinking about what we have created

Lucas(confused): I don't understand

Peyton(still crying, she touches her growing baby bump): I am pregnant

Lucas(overcome with emotion, he starts crying): OH MY GOD, this is wonderful

Peyton(wiping a tear from her eye): I know, it is truly a miracle

Lucas(kissing Peyton): I love you

Peyton(smiling): I love you too

Lucas(touching Peyton's stomach, he speaks to the baby): I love you, my precious miracle baby

Date: 8-23-2010

Situation: Peyton experiences a complication in the pregnancy. She is eight weeks pregnant with Lucky at the time.

Scene 1: The House-The Kitchen

Action: Lucas is busy cooking breakfast. Peyton approaches him clutching her stomach in pain.

Lucas (concerned): Peyton?!

Peyton (emotional): Something is wrong with the baby

Lucas: I'll take you to the hospital

Scene 2: Lucas' car

Action: One year old Sawyer is sleeping in the backseat. She is unaware of Peyton's suffering.

Peyton (in pain, she moans): Ouch..

Lucas (squeezes Peyton's hand): Everything will be ok

Peyton (panicky): What if everything is not ok with the baby or me?

Lucas: Just breathe and keep the faith

Scene 3: The Doctor's office

Situation: Ultrasound test

Doctor (examining the baby's position): The baby is slowly dying. You won't be able to carry the baby to full term.

Peyton (heartbroken): Why?!

Doctor: There have been a lot of complications with this pregnancy. Its just a matter of time before your body rejects the baby.

(Speechless, Peyton just cries. Her crying awakens a sleeping Sawyer. Lucas' heart breaks for both his wife and daughter)

Scene 4: Lucas and Peyton's house

Action: Crying, Peyton runs upstairs to her bedroom. Lucas joins her in the bedroom after he puts Sawyer to bed. Meanwhile, Peyton collapses

on the bed and just let the tears flow. Lucas looks through a scrapbook that she has made for Lucky.

Lucas (looking through the scrapbook): I love the scrapbook that you have made for Lucky

Peyton (sobbing): I give you permission to throw the scrapbook away. We are going to lose Lucky. I remember I miscarried our son Luke at six weeks.

Lucas (taken aback): Luke

Peyton (tears the scrapbook apart piece by piece): This thing was a waste of time

Lucas: You shouldn't take what the doctor said to heart. You will reach the safe zone, the twelfth week mark in the pregnancy.

Peyton (doubtful): I want to believe you, but I just can't right now

Lucas (touching Peyton's stomach, he talks to the baby): I love you, baby. You were always meant to be here with us.

Peyton (smiling at the thought): I am blessed

Lucas (kissing Peyton's forehead): You're precious

Date: 9-19-2010

Scenario: Peyton has a nightmare about miscarrying the baby at twelve weeks

Scene 1: The recording studio

(Twelve weeks pregnant, Peyton is sitting down at her desk. She is filling out paperwork. Cramps catch her off guard)

Peyton (grabs hold of her stomach in pain): Ouch..

Mia (approaching Peyton): You look unwell. What is your problem?

Peyton (crying): I am having cramps

Mia (escorting Peyton outside to her car): I'll take you to the hospital

Scene 2: The car ride to the hospital

Peyton (screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Mia (panicky): Please keep holding on. We are almost to the hospital.

Peyton (hysterical): I am feeling pressure down below

Mia (frightened): OH MY GOD

Scene 3: The hospital

(Still in pain, Peyton walks through the front door clinging onto Mia)

Peyton (screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Mia (yelling to anyone): HELP! my friend is pregnant. She needs help. She is in a lot of pain.

Nurse (helps Peyton into a wheelchair): How far along are you?

Peyton (sobbing as she clutches her stomach): I am twelve weeks along in my pregnancy

Mia (to the nurse): My friend, Peyton and her husband have been wanting this baby for a long time

Nurse (escorting Peyton to a nearby delivery room): OH I see

Scene 4: The delivery room

Doctor (performing an ultrasound test on Peyton): I can see the baby, but there is no heartbeat. You have lost the baby, Peyton.

(Heartbroken, Peyton just cries in Mia's arms)

Doctor (preparing for delivery): You will feel better after you deliver the baby

Peyton (frightened, she cries): I can't have this baby without Lucas

Lucas (rushing to Peyton's bedside): Here I am, Love

Peyton (having cramps): I have to push

Doctor (preparing to catch the baby): So push

(Peyton delivers a dead baby girl whose name is Lucky. The doctor allows Peyton to hold the baby. Emotional, Lucas and Mia are speechless. Peyton's nightmare ends, but she still carries the weight of the world)

Scene: Reality-bedroom-midnight

Peyton (turns on the nightstand lamp): Please let there be no blood

(The light comes on and the bedsheets are not covered in blood. Peyton is relieved)

Lucas (opening his eyes): Honey, why do you have the lamp on?

Peyton: I wanted to make sure I wasn't bleeding

Lucas (worried): Are you bleeding?

Peyton (turns off the lamp): No

Lucas (rubbing Peyton's stomach): This baby is here to stay

Peyton: Its a miracle that I am now twelve weeks pregnant. I still want to use caution though.

Lucas: I understand

Peyton (falling asleep): Goodnight, love

Lucas (wraps his arms around Peyton): I love you

Date: 12-10-10

Situation: Peyton is seven months pregnant when she discovers that Lucky has down's syndrome

Place: The Hospital

Situation: A Test- Check up-To Check if Lucky has any deformities such as Down Syndrome

Scene 1: The Lobby

Lucas (anxious): We have good genes. Lucky won't have any deformities. Is this test really neccessary?

Peyton (flipping through a magazine): My pregancy is considered to be highrisked. You never know what can happen between now and the birth. I just want to make sure Kitty is fine.

Lucas (fearful): What if Kitty is born deformed?

Peyton (choked up, she rubs her stomach): I will love Lucky no matter what

Lucas (squeezing Peyton's hand): I love you

Peyton (smiling): I love you too

A nurse: Mr. and Mrs. Scott, the doctor will see you now

(Hand in hand, Lucas and Peyton walk into the doctor's office. The doctor collects Peyton's blood and measures the baby's progress. Patiently, Lucas and Peyton wait for the test results)

Scene: The Hospital-Obgyn's office-Ultrasound Test

Obgyn(listening to the baby's heartbeat): The baby's heartbeat sounds good

Peyton: Thats good

Obgyn: Do you want to know the sex of the baby?

Peyton: Yes

Lucas: Yes of course

Obgyn: The baby is a girl

Peyton(surprised): Wow, thats cool

Lucas: Anyway, is the baby making good progress with her weight?

Obgyn(checking the baby's weight): No

Peyton(worried): So what does that mean?

Obgyn: The baby may have Down's Syndrome

Lucas(shocked): Really?

Obgyn: Yes

Peyton(devastated, she cries): OH MY POOR BABY

Lucas(escorting Peyton out of the doctor's office): Come on, Peyton, lets go home

Obgyn(yelling behind Lucas and Peyton): Abortion can be an option

Scene 2: After the Doctor appointment

Situation: Lucas' car-Lucas is driving Peyton home

Lucas(worried, he squeezes Peyton's hand): You have been quiet for an awful long time. Is everything alright with you?

Peyton(choked up): I am just thinking

Lucas: A penny for your thoughts

Peyton(still choked up): I am at a loss for words

Lucas: I understand

Peyton(crying): Down Syndrome, why did this have to happen to our baby?

Lucas: It is a little thing called genetics

Peyton(offended, she yells): Are you trying to say there is something wrong with me?

Lucas: No, there isn't anything wrong with you. You are perfect just the way you are.

Peyton(sobbing as she touches her stomach): I wonder what kind of life our baby will have in the future.

Lucas(turning on the radio): I am in the mood for some music about right now

Peyton(squeezing Lucas' hand): I love you

Lucas(emotional): I love you more

(The song called "This Woman's Work" by Maxwell comes on the radio and Lucas and Peyton sing along with the lyrics)


	8. Radiant

Scene: Lucas' flashback

Date: 7-6-2010

Situation: Pregnant, Peyton has been experiencing morning sickness all day long.

Scene: Lucas and Peyton's bedroom-Lucas walks into the bedroom carrying a tray that contains a plate full of food for Peyton to eat

Lucas(giving Peyton the tray): these condiments are for you to enjoy

Peyton(biting into her food): Well thanks

Lucas(laughing): No problem, you deserve it

Peyton: I can't believe that I am pregnant

Lucas: I am shocked as well

Peyton: If you told me last month that I would be with child, I would've never believed you. I never expected for me to be pregnant again because I had been barren for a very long time.

Lucas: Anyway, how many times have you vomited today?

Peyton: I have vomited at least six times today

Lucas: Thats not good

Peyton: I know, having morning sickness sucks

Lucas(holding Peyton's hand): Don't worry, I am here for you. We will get through the pregnancy and birth together.

Peyton(choked up): What if I can't survive either one?

Lucas: You are two days into this thing meaning the pregnancy and nothing bad has happened to the baby so far. That has to count for something, right?

Peyton(laughing): Yeah, I guess so

Lucas: It would be amazing if you can survive through the first trimester of pregnancy without any complications

Peyton(choked up): Yeah, that would surely be a miracle

Lucas(touching Peyton's stomach): I consider our baby to be a miracle

Peyton(smiling): I love you

Lucas(with a smirk): I love you more

Peyton(glowing with happiness): I am feeling extremely lucky today all thanks to you


	9. Oceans of tears

Date: 2-14-2011

Peyton's p.o.v

Prepare for the inevitable

Release the doves

Escape from everything that reminded you of hope

Pray or say nomore today

A perfect time to cry is right now

Ramble on, carry on, dream on

Echoes of lost innocence

Fallen angels

Life's unappreciated blessings

End of the world

Constant fear

Take my breath away


	10. Broken and Blessed

Scene: Hospital Delivery Room

Situation: Peyton has been pushing for several hours and yet hasn't made any progress

Peyton(screaming from contractions): AHH..AHH..AHH

Lucas(squeezing Peyton's hand): You can do this, Peyton, I have faith in you

Peyton(still screaming, she grabs hold of Lucas): AHH..AHH..AHH

Lucas(holding Peyton very tightly): I am here, peyton, you can lean on me

Obgyn(to Peyton): Peyton, you need to push very hard. The baby needs to come out of you.

Peyton(hyperventilating, she complains): I can't breathe..

Nurse(putting a breathing mask on Peyton): Hopefully, this breathing mask will help you to breathe better.

Peyton: Thanks

Nurse: You are welcome

Obgyn: Peyton, how are you feeling right now?

Peyton: I am having another contraction so I will need to push

Obgyn(preparing to catch the baby): Ok

Peyton(giving into her pain, she screams): AHH..AHH..AHH

Lucas(overcome with emotion, he places a kiss upon Peyton's forehead): I love you, Peyton

Peyton(becoming tired, she stops pushing): I am tired so I need to rest for a while

Obgyn: Peyton, I give you permission to rest for a while

Peyton(preparing herself to take a nap): Thanks

Lucas(walking out of the delivery room): I'll be back


	11. Alleluia

Scene: Peyton's dream

Situation: Peyton has a nightmare about dying in childbirth

Scene 1: The delivery room

Peyton(crying out in pain as she clings onto Lucas): I feel as if my insides are being torn out of my body

Lucas(holding Peyton very tightly): Don't worry, your ordeal will soon be over

Peyton(whispering): You were so sweet to me when I was pregnant

Obgyn(to Peyton): All I need from you is one more last big push

(Emotional,Peyton pushes one more last time and Lucky enters the world crying up a storm. Peyton watches lifelessly as the nurses clean up Lucky)

Lucas(hugging Peyton): Peyton, you did it and I am so very proud of you

Peyton(losing consciousness, she starts slipping away): I love you

Lucas(taking notice of Peyton losing consciousness): Peyton

Peyton(closing her eyes): I love you

Scene 2: The Scotts' house- The nursery-Three days after Peyton's death

(Lucas is in the rocking chair singing Lucky to sleep when Karen enters the room)

Karen(looking at Lucky): Girly, you are surely beautiful

Lucas: Lucky really does have Peyton's eyes

Karen: I can see her in Lucky

Lucas(crying): I haven't been able to stop crying because I miss Peyton

Sawyer(crying, she walks into the room and runs into Karen's arms): I miss my mommy


	12. My World Without You

Date: 2-16-2011

Scene: The nursery:days after Peyton's death

Action: Early in the morning, Lucas awakes to the sound of Lucky crying on the baby monitor. Half asleep, he walks to the nursery where his daughter is in need of some tender loving care. As usual Lucky has a gift for Lucas in which is a dirty diaper. Lucas changes Lucky's diaper then carefully places her back into the crib. Solemn, he watches his daughter sleep in her crib for a moment. Thoughts of Peyton flood his mind enlarging the hole in Lucas' heart. Lucas misses her so much that he feels as if he may die crying. The doorbell rings and he walks downstairs to answer the door. Brooke has traveled from a far distance bringing gifts for Lucky and Sawyer. Brooke's presence brightens up Lucas' day for a little bit.

Scene: Thirteen years later: 2-14-2024

Scene: The cemetery

Thirteen year old Lucky (reading the inscription on the tombstone): Here lies a beloved wife and mother, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer Scott July 1, 1987 to February 14, 2011

Sawyer (crying as he places a I Heart You teddy bear down beside the tombstone): Mom, I miss you so much it hurts.

Lucky (to anyone): Mom died on my birthday, why is that so?

Lucas (crying): Luck, your mom died in childbirth on your birthday. She sacrificed her life to give you life a long time ago.

Lucky (choked up): Thats so sad

Scene: The Scotts' House- Sawyer's room

Situation: Sawyer is exploring the internet on his computer when Lucky walks into the room

Sawyer (looking up from her laptop): Hello, Sis

Lucky (clinging onto Sawyer): I am bleeding and having painful cramps. Please help me before I die.

Sawyer (amused): Lucky, you are not dying. You are bleeding because it is that special time of the month.

Lucky (confused): I don't understand

Sawyer: You are on your period

Lucky: Period?

Sawyer: All I can say is congratulations for you are a woman now.

Lucky: Brooke is like a second mother to me. I will talk to her about the changes going on within my body

Lucas (walking into the room): Whats up, girls?

Lucky (excited): Daddy, I got my period

Lucas (with a smirk): Cool

Lucky: I wish mom was here that I can share the good news with her

Lucas (choked up): She's celebrating in heaven

Sawyer: yeah


	13. A time to breathe and push forward

Date: 2-14-2011

Lucas' p.o.v

A long nine month journey is this transition from birth to conception.

Breathe and push forward toward the goal. Labor pains, this storm

shall pass over soon. Breathe and push forward toward a much

better brighter tomorrow. Disappointment, this storm shall pass over

soon. Success doesn't happen overnight, but stay strong anyway.

Keep warm and rest peacefully in the arms of love forever.


	14. Looking for a former clarity

Scene 3: The waiting room

Brooke: How is Peyton and the baby doing?

Lucas: Peyton is resting after pushing for several hours

Brooke: And the baby?

Lucas: I don't know

Brooke: What will happen if Peyton and the baby never survives?

Lucas: We may lose both of them

Brooke: I don't want to lose Peyton because she is my best friend

Lucas: Don't worry, Brooke, Peyton isn't going to die

Haley: I can't wait to see my beautiful goddaughter. I wonder when will I ever get a chance to see her.

Lucas: Peyton has had a very hard time giving birth so far. It is always going to be a neverending uphill battle until the baby is delivered.

Nathan: Peyton is one of the strongest people that I know. She is strong enough to make it through anything such as childbirth.

Lucas: I also admire Peyton for her strength and she knows it is true

Julian: Something within tells me that everything will be alright with Peyton and the baby

Lucas: I am a huge believer in miracles and second chances

Mouth: Lucas, you will experience a miracle really soon

Lucas: Hopefully..

Jamie(embracing Lucas): I love you, Uncle Lucas

Lucas(embracing Jamie): Jamie, I love you too

Karen(giving a two year Sawyer over to Lucas to hold): I think that Sawyer may need a hug from her dad

Lucas(to Karen): Mom, I thank you for babysitting Sawyer while Peyton and me were at Brooke's house

Karen: You are welcome

Lucas(talking to Sawyer): You are going to have a little sister really soon. Are you excited about becoming a big sister?

Sawyer(excited): Daddy, I can't wait to meet Lucky

Lucas: I love you, Sawyer Brooke Scott

Sawyer: Daddy, I love you too

Lucas(giving Sawyer to Karen to hold): I have to get back to Peyton


	15. Love is a heartbeat

Lucas' p.o.v

Love is the movement,

love is a heartbeat drawing

me into the body of Christ.

Bound together through a

chain of kindness, happiness

overcomes the endlessness

that I feel, darkness and coldness.

In this solitary stillness and quietness,

blindness gives way to undying faithfulness

and gentlessness eventually turning into

restlessness and wholeness of my body,

mind and soul. Beneath the surface and

underneath the pride, merciful grace has

left its mark upon my face and I embrace

the sky. Beneath the surface, underneath

the pride and this state of grace, sensitivity

and vulnerability exists exposing my fragility

for all the world to see. Love is the movement,

love is a heartbeat connecting me to other

saints. Redeemed through the shedding of

Jesus' blood on the cross, I gain new insights

on the nativity and holy trinity.


	16. Dying to breathe

Scene: The Delivery Room

Obgyn(checking the baby's heartbeat, she makes a terrible discovery): The baby's heartbeat is going down

Peyton(worried): What?

Lucas(worried): So what?

Obgyn(inserting forceps into Peyton): The baby needs to be delivered as soon as possible

Peyton(crying out in pain, she yells): forceps?

Obgyn(driving the forceps more deeper into Peyton): I am sorry that it had to turn out this way for you

Peyton (screaming as she begins pushing ): AHA...AHA..AHA..AHA

Lucas(overcome with emotion): Will my daughter be alright?

Obgyn: Your daughter will be alright, trust me

(Two nurses hold Peyton's legs. Her legs are spread as wide as an eagle's wings. A third nurse pushes down on Peyton's stomach in order to help the baby move down the birth canal. Lucas' encouraging words comfort Peyton during this difficult time)

Peyton(screaming as she still tries to push the baby out): AHA..AHA..AHA

Doctor (trying to pull out the baby): Push, Peyton, Push

Peyton (screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Lucas (squeezing Peyton's hand): You are superwoman

Peyton (still screaming): AHA...AHA...AHA..AHA

Nurses: You can do this, Peyton

Peyton ( hysterical): I am going to die

Lucas(holding Peyton very tightly): You can do this, Peyton. You need to have faith in yourself

Peyton(crying): I can't do this, I am not strong enough.

Obgyn(encouraging Peyton): You are doing a great job, Peyton. Please keep up with all of the good work. I can almost see the baby's head.

Peyton(sobbing): It hurts..OH God it hurts so much

Lucas(to Peyton): You should try thinking about holding Lucky for the first time. Your suffering will disappear when you see her.

Peyton (screaming): PLEASE GET IT OUT! PLEASE GET IT OUT OF ME!

Obgyn (holding up the crying baby): Lucky is finally here. Isn't she beautiful?

(Exhausted, Peyton collapses back in Lucas' arms)

Lucas (uses a handkerchief to wipe sweat off Peyton's head): You did good, sweetheart

Peyton: Thanks

Obgyn(giving the baby to Peyton to hold): Here is your beautiful daughter, Peyton

Peyton(sobbing as she holds Lucky): She is so beautiful

Lucas: When will I ever get a chance to hold Lucky?

Peyton(giving Lucky to Lucas to hold): You can hold her right now

Lucas(talking to Lucky): I love you, Lucky Haley Scott

Obgyn(taking notice of Peyton's lady parts bleeding): Peyton, you are bleeding alot

Peyton(worried): Am I dying?

Obgyn(trying to stop the blood flow): Don't worry, Peyton, you are almost back to normal

Peyton: Have I stopped bleeding yet?

Obgyn: Yes

Peyton(with a big sigh of relief): Thank God

Obgyn: I advise you take it easy when you go back home because you tore a lot during the birth

Peyton: Your wish is my command

Scene: Afterbirth-The Hospital-Peyton's recovery room

(Still recovering from giving birth, Peyton rests in the bed holding Lucky)

Peyton (talking to Lucky): I love you so very much, my miracle baby

Lucas (looking down at Lucky who is sleeping in Peyton's arms): Lucky is a precious little angel

Karen (walking into the room with Sawyer): I am a grandma for the second time

Lucas (embracing Karen): I love you, Mom

Karen: Lucas, I love you too

Peyton (introducing Sawyer to Lucky): Sawyer, this is your little sister Lucky

Sawyer (smiling at Lucky): Hello, Lucky, I am Sawyer

Lucas (talking about Sawyer and Lucky): They are going to be best friends forever

Peyton (laughing): Definitely

Karen (laughing): Yes

Peyton (choked up): Lucky was worth the pain of childbirth

Karen: How was giving birth for you, Peyton?

Peyton: Giving birth was actually very traumatizing

Karen: How so?

Peyton (crying): The doctor had to use forceps because Lucky was stuck in the birth canal. Besides losing blood, I tore a lot during the birth.

Karen (embracing Peyton): Thank God, you are alive

Peyton (sniffling): I know, its a miracle

Lucas (emotional, he removes a strand of hair away from Peyton's face): I love you

Peyton (smiling): I love you too

Lucas (sniffling): I am lucky because you are in my life

Peyton: I am blessed

Lucas (taking Peyton's hand in his hand): Happy Valentines' Day, Sweetheart


	17. Optimist

Date: 2-16-2011

Peyton's p.o.v

As sweetly as a cinnamon bun,

my words sound pleasant to your

ears and dry away your crimson

tears. True blue, I intrigue you with

my interesting personality. Smiling, I

glow as brightly as the sun in which

brings a smile to your face. Full of mercy

and grace, God works through me to

bring out the moon and stars in which

have been hidden from you for years. You can

never stay away from me because I am your

vitamin. Hanging out with you makes everyday

to be full of fun and worth living for me. I win

your heart over by demostrating God's love

for deeply troubled lost souls like you. I am

your guiding light, my life is the only bible

that you will ever get a chance to read at nighttime.

I am such a joy to be around, the sound of silence

and violence will never come between us because

Jesus lives through us. You love through me thick and thin

even doing times when sin is involved. Your love

for me runs skin deep and I will always keep you

in my heart forever. I never want to fall asleep

because I don't want to miss out on a moment

with you.


	18. Over the moon happiness

Date: 2-17-2011

Situation:Peyton is discharged from the hospital

Time of day: Morning

Lucas (opening the window binds): Wake up, honey, its time for you to go home

Peyton (shields her eyes from the sunlight): So I am being discharged today

Lucas (excited): Yes

Peyton: Where is Sawyer?

Lucas: Sawyer is at the house with my mother

Peyton (trying to get out of bed): Ouch..

Lucas (helping Peyton): The doctor said you should take it easy in your condition. You bled and tore a lot during Lucky's birth.

Peyton (becoming sad at the thought of her ordeal): Lucky is such a miracle. I thank God for keeping us alive.

Nurse (offers Peyton a wheelchair): This wheel chair is for you

Lucas (assists Peyton into the wheelchair): I love you no matter what

Peyton (becoming emotional as she sits down in the chair): So I am paralyzed?

Nurse: Temporarily. You have been through a lot. You should sit back and relax.

Peyton: thanks

Lucas (escorting Peyton into the bathroom): Its time for you to take a bath

Peyton:So you are my dad now?

Lucas (laughing as he undresses Lucky): Somewhat

Peyton: Well, this is going to be embarrassing

Lucas: I am not going to watch you bathe. I was going to show you how to use the equipment. The rest is in your hands.

Nurse (closing the bathroom door): Have fun, love birds

(The bathroom has been accustomed made to fit Peyton's needs. Lucas shows Peyton how to use the equipment and Peyton understands everything.

After bath time, Peyton gets puts on her clothes)

Action: Lucas pushes Peyton's wheelchair pass the nursery

Peyton (passing by the nursery in a wheel chair): OH, look at all of the pretty babies.

Lucky (pushing Lucky's wheel chair): We were once babies a lifetime ago

Peyton: Time surely does move fast. Anyway, where is my daughter?

Lucas (pushing Sarah's wheel chair toward the exit door): Here she comes

Nurse (placing Lucas into Peyton's arms): Lucky is surely a miracle

Peyton (smiling): I know

Nurse (walking away from Peyton and Lucas): God bless you

* * *

><p>Scene: Outside<p>

Lucas (helping Peyton into truck): Our family is now complete. We are going to have a party when we get back home.

Peyton (putting on her seat belt): We had a rough start, but never lost heart

Lucas (settling Lucky into her car seat): You are surely a big girl, Luck. Please don't grow up too fast.

Peyton: I wish Lucky can stay a baby forever

Lucas (puts the wheelchair into the trunk): I love your courageous spirit, Peyton

Peyton (laughing): Thanks

Place: The highway-Lucas' car

Action: Lucas and Peyton are listening to Classical music

Peyton (looking out of the window): The world appears different this time around. Its more colorful and peaceful.

Lucas: How so?

Peyton (runs her fingers through her hair): I just had a baby. The ordeal almost took my life. Everything is in its right place. Thank God, I am alive.

Lucas: I am so glad you are out of the hospital

Peyton: I thank you for supporting me throughout the pregnancy and afterwards

Lucas: No problem, love

Peyton (falling asleep, she rests her head on Lucas' shoulder): Please excuse me. I am just tired and need a nap.

Lucas: I understand, honey

* * *

><p>Scene: The Scotts' House<p>

Lucas (escorting Peyton through the front door): Please don't be afraid, I will protect you

Peyton (wearing a blindfold, she walks down the hallway carrying Lucky): I can't see anything

(Lucas turns on the light switches and Karen and Sawyer shout out surprise)

Peyton (shocked and confused): What is this?

Lucas: Peyton, we are at your homecoming party

Peyton (emotional, she kisses Lucas): I love you

Lucas (passionately kisses Peyton): I love you too

Karen: Peyton, what took you so long at the hospital?

Peyton (holding Lucky dear to her heart): The doctor wasn't sure if we were going to make it

Karen: Thank God, you are alive right now

Peyton: I am experiencing over the moon happiness

Lucas (kissing Peyton's forehead): You are precious

Sawyer (to Lucky): Hello, Little sister

(Lucky cooes and everyone laughs. They gather around the table to eat their dinner in which was prepared by Karen and the rest is history)


	19. My Joy

Date: 2-17-2011

Peyton's p.o.v

Safe out of harm's way

A new dawn is on the horizon

Feeling good all over

Enter heaven's gates

Everyday is a gift from God

Little things matter nearly as much as big miracles


	20. Eternal blue sky

Date: 2-18-2011

Lucas' p.o.v

Eternal blue sky

Paper hearts

I am not done with you quite yet

Courageous spirit

Take comfort in the arms of Jesus

Unbroken, we shall remain today and forevermore

Ready for whatever, we are determined to succeed

Even if you fail, I will be your number one cheerleader


	21. A Grateful Attitude

Date: 2-18-2011

Peyton's p.o.v

Dancing embers

Images of perfection

Valuable fortitude

A grateful attitude

Tenderhearted sensitivity

Tolerance

Indefinable grace

Taste the rainbow, solitude

Upbeat bubbly personality

Dwindling longevity

Essence of Felicity


	22. The Living Miracle, Roses in bloom

Date: February 18, 2011

Scene: Lucas and Peyton's house-The Den

(Carrying a sleeping Lucky in her arms, Peyton walks into the den where Lucas and Sawyer are sitting down on the couch watching a basketball game on tv)

Peyton(looking for a place on the couch to sit): I don't know where I shall sit

Lucas(placing a soft cushion down beside him): You can sit down right here beside me

Peyton(sitting down on the cushion): Thanks

Lucas: How are you feeling?

Peyton: My body is still sore, but I am doing great. I thank you so much for asking.

Lucas: I remember you tore alot during the birth

Peyton(refering to the cushion): Thats why I got this thing for

Lucas(refering to Lucky): Her life is a miracle

Peyton: Sometimes I wonder what does the future hold for Lucky

Lucas: She is destined for greatness, trust me

Sawyer(to Lucas and Peyton): Mommy and daddy, I want to be a basketball player when I grow up

Peyton(laughing): Out of the mouths of babes

Lucas(placing Sawyer upon his lap): You are destined for greatness, Sawyer Brooke Scott


	23. Evolution

Date: 7-21-2026

Sawyer's p.o.v

Across the universe

here comes the sun

you and I say so let it be.

We are separate, but we are

equal in so many countless

different ways. How does it

feel for you to be different

from me?. You have so much

fire in you, you have so much

passion in you and I love you

for your fighting spirit. Nothing

is ever going to change my

world. I will always be ordinary,

hopelessly dreaming in my sleep

to be something and anything, but

me. Day after day, my life is the same

old boring thing while your fame takes you

places that I have never seen and been.

If God was one of us, what would be his

name and would he win in the game of life?.

I am nobody to the world, but you consider

me to be somebody special with a very pretty

name. You make me to be apart of your dream

team, its just more ice cream on top of the cake.

You have no time to watch television because your

vision sees beyond the material things of this world.

Work consumes most of your time, but you are never

too busy to make time for me.


	24. Love and Basketball

Date: 7-21-2026

Scene: Stadium-Special Olympics Basketball Tournament

Situation- 15 year old Lucky Scott is playing in a basketball game. Both Lucas and Peyton are 39 while Sawyer is 17 at the time. They sitting down on the bletchers cheering on Lucky from the sidelines.

Lucas(standing up, he cheers): Go Lucky! Go Lucky!

Peyton(standing up, she cheers) Go Lucky! Go Lucky!

Sawyer(cheering): Go Lucky! Go Lucky!

(Lucky makes a shot winning the game for her team. Speechless, Peyton, Lucas and Sayer are overcome with emotion)

Peyton: Lucky is surely a superstar tonight

Lucas: I predict Lucky will become a famous basketball star just like her old man meaning me

Sawyer: Is it possible for Lucky to go to the NBA?

Lucas(laughing): Definitely

Peyton(crying): All of a sudden I am overcome with emotion. Lucky has been through so much in her life and yet she doesn't allow her circumstances to get the best of her. It feels as if it was just only yesterday that she was a baby.

Lucas: Greatness is truly an endless journey of self discovery. Lucky has inspired me to chase after my dreams.

Sawyer: Lucky may have special needs, but I still love her

Lucas(kissing Peyton): I love you, Peyton Scott

Peyton(kissing Lucas): I love you too

Sawyer(disgusted): Mom and dad, please go get a room


	25. Lucky charms

Date: 7-21-2026

Lucky's p.o.v

Sitting on cloud nine,

you glow brighter as

sunshine as you dine

with a beautiful angel.

Successful, life treats

you as kindly as wine

and you never have

a reason to whine.

Patiently, I wait for

the day when I meet

my own special valentine.

Sometimes things are

not always fine with me

and I can become bored

with this life of mine. I

am truly happy for you

although I may be feeling

alone and coming undone.

I am a lily of the valley who

is need of a silly joke. We

are family, you are a total

life saver. You see me at

my weakest and darkest

times, but you are still able

to see the best in me.

Unpredictable, life is short

and I am in desperate need

of your support. Your unconditional

love means everything to me. There

isn't anything exciting happening to

me these days, but I am still longing

to find a meaning for this life of mine.

I am longing to become something

beautiful, legendary and divine. I hold

on to the promise that I may be the

next one in line for a blessing very soon.


End file.
